1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact used in switchgear and, more particularly, to a dual structured contact for switchgear.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric power system, switchgear, especially GIS (Gas Insulated Switchgear), is used for a power plant or a substation. In fault conditions such as short circuits and overload fault currents, the switchgear provides isolation of circuits from power supplies to protect power systems while maintaining service to unaffected circuits.
In general, the switchgear includes a circuit breaker, a disconnecting switch, a ground switch, and so on. Herein, the disconnecting switch may be categorized into, but not limited to, a line disconnecting switch and a busbar disconnecting switch and may be used for the isolation under fault conditions or carrying out the maintenance work without disturbing the unaffected circuits.
The disconnecting switch may include a large number of components such as finger springs, shields, contacts, conductors, and so on. Therefore, the size of the switchgear may be large and the cost of the switchgear may be higher.